


3am in mikuriyanaka

by mountsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Exes, M/M, forced breakup, shion is a little manipulative in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountsky/pseuds/mountsky
Summary: “Fuck,” Adriah chokes out. English this time. It had been japanese before, quiet and under his breath. The hand that had been about to entwine their fingers together clenched by his side instead.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	3am in mikuriyanaka

**Author's Note:**

> because of hqparamore bot

“Why did we-“ The half formed question makes the air in front of Adriah’s lips steam slightly, illuminated by the harsh white light of the lamppost above them.  
  
They are no longer lovers. Adriah should be at the apartment, in bed. And Shion should be back in his room share.  
  
Shion, who shouldn’t be here at all, takes a deep breath and prepares to survive two am with the man he’d broken up with at Mikuriyanaka’s city park.   
  
“Please don’t do this.”  
  
Shion feels more than hears the sharp, pained intake of breath that Adriah lets out. Feels more than hears the tears that he won’t let out. Not yet. 

Shion is familiar with how this goes. 

It starts in the middle of the month, usually after Adriah makes Shion laugh at practice and his eyes linger a little too long.   
  
Adriah will call him. Late. Always late. And Shion will pick up, like he always does.   
  
Adriah will tell him, so earnestly, that he misses him, that he can’t sleep, that the cats outside his apartment are fighting, and the he’d seen a lovely dog, and would Shion like to go for a walk? He doesn’t add the ‘for closure’ anymore, they both know it was a pathetic excuse.   
  
Some time later will find them here, sat in an empty park a street away from the convenience store where they both quietly pick up two beers and maybe a pack of gum.   
  
Adriah will look at him in that way that Shion knows he does not deserve.   
  
And Shion won’t look at Adriah at all.   
  
They are on their fourth stop and start of a shameful excuse for a conversation.   
  
And Shion knows that by the sixth, Adriah will be crying.   
  
Shion Inunaki’s body tenses. He is twenty eight now and when Meian had sat them down and soberly told them that they couldn’t stay together and both play for the same team, Shion had decided to act his age. 

He’d left Adriah shouting, furious with righteousness, unabashed adoration for Shion in every argument he’d thrown back at Meian. 

Shion had known, by the familiar tense set of Meian’s jaw that they didn’t really have a choice.

He’d packed his bags in record time. It didn’t make sense for Adriah to search for a new place to live, he was settled here, their neighbours would make sure he ate well. Shion would book a hotel and then perhaps find somewhere close to a park for Yuinato run leash free. Then he’d sobered up and realised he’d have to leave the dog if he didn’t want Adriah to kill himself from the pain.   
  
“Shion,” Adriah says, as he’s stuck reliving the moment the flat door had opened and Adriah’s blink had let tears drop, fat and unashamed, to the welcome mat beneath his feet.   
  
He swallows, forces himself back to the present moment. His ex boyfriend sat on the curb beside him, limbs folded awkwardly and hair limp.   
  
Number five, maybe.   
  
“Yes, Tomas-san,” he replies. A sip of his beer to keep his hand from shaking. A reminder to chew his gum to keep the lump from forming in his throat.   
  
“Fuck,” Adriah chokes out. English this time. It had been Japanese before, quiet and under his breath when he’d just about stopped himself from reaching to hold Shion’s hand.   
  
If Shion looks, he knows he’ll break.   
  
Adriah’s eyes used to be a welcoming dark, like the night sky, open and endless and full of life.   
  
They’re black now. Achingly, terrifyingly blank.   
  
His mind runs through the answers he’d prepared after the first time it had happened and he’d been caught off guard. He knows exactly how to convince Adriah he doesn’t love him anymore. 

Shion is fluent in Japanese, English, and heartbreak.   
  
He is conversational at comfort.   
  
“You still haven’t changed your mind?” Adriah asks. His voice is quiet and for a horrible moment Shion almost wants to punch him. He wants to slap him. He wants to shake him and beg him not to sound so small. To stop making this as repulsively hard as it is. To stop shattering his heart with every devastating plead.   
  
Almost.   
  
He breathes out. Translates the thoughts in his head. Picks the correct sentence structure to convey intent and then, he shrugs.  
  
“You think I suddenly love you again?” He says, with a head tilt. He keeps his tone light, not mocking, but light enough to hammer in the reality he tries to feed Adriah.  
  
_I don’t love you. This is for the best. I don’t need you. This is for the best._   
  
“I don’t miss you,” he lies through his teeth, refusing to feel remorse.   
  
_This is for the best._   
  
Adriah grabs his hand. This has happened before too. And when he was lesser prepared, just a few months ago, he’d lost himself in the grounding sensation of his touch. He’d let his eyes close, let his lips find Adriah’s jaw, let himself show Adriah the truth of how chokingly desperate he is for his love.   
  
This time he takes his hand back and sighs. Again. The tingling will not calm until he is in his bed and clutching his hand to his mouth, struggling to breathe.   
  
“Shion, please-“ Adriah’s voice sounds like it had the first time. Tears dropping, fat and large onto the welcome mat, the startling sound of his phone drop. The way he had fallen to his knees and begged, and begged, and begged-   
  
Sixth time.   
  
If he looks. Adriah will be crying. If he looks. Shion will break. If he looks he’ll forget why he’s doing this, that their careers are more important than anything else, that he can’t, in fact, control everything that happens to him and the people he loves. 

If he looks, as he does now -Adriah will be crying.   
  
His heart threatens to crumble at the sight. It slows. Or it speeds up. Or it stops completely. He’s not sure. The sight of Adriah crying makes him feel so nauseated, so angry, so- Anguished.   
  
“Adriah,” he manages, around the lump in his throat, “You can’t do this to me.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Adriah says. Sobs. It’s the way he can’t seem to catch his breath. It’s the way that Shion can feel rather than hear the cracks forming in his heart. It’s the way that he keeps trying, despite the amount of times Shion had broken his heart.“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, whatever I did I can change, Shion, I can change, please, you don’t understand, I’ve never felt this way before, I can change, I promise-“  
  
Shion’s arms move without his permission. They wrap around the breadth of his ex boyfriends shoulders and silently pull him down. A visceral primal rection to being forced to bear witness to something so devastating as Adriah Tomas sobbing.  
  
Adriah- with his face pressed against Shion’s neck, his massive body curled into something vulnerable, and his hands clenched into Shion’s hoodie- crumbles completely.   
  
Shion is conversational at comfort. And he is fluent in heartbreak.   
  
Later, after Adriah has cried himself hoarse, after his hair has gotten greasy from the amount of times Shion has ran his fingers through it, after he pulls back and hangs his head between his legs, Shion will stand and he will resist the urge to kiss his ex-boyfriend on the tip of his flushed nose.   
  
Shion will leave him again.   
  
And wait, with his heart stopped, for the next time Adriah calls.   
  
  



End file.
